


breathe you in

by rashomon



Category: Free!
Genre: Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Matsuoka Rin is a Tease, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme Matsuoka Rin, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Uke Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomon/pseuds/rashomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was Rin's favourite addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe you in

Haru smelled of the ocean.  
  
The salt on his skin tasted strong against Rin’s tongue, his hair slightly damp between Rin’s fingers. His body was rough against Rin’s, like sandpaper, from weeks of training on the shore. Rin didn’t mind. Besides, he liked it rough. 

It didn’t stop him from trailing his lips all over Haru, his teeth leaving little love bites here and there, painting his pale skin red. Marking his territory. 

Rin wanted all of Haru. Haru was all his. 

No one else could touch him the way Rin touched him, fuck him the way Rin fucked him, treasure him the way Rin treasured him. He got high on hearing Haru scream his name, and just about soared to cloud nine when Haru begged him for more.

 _“Harder, harder!”_ he would whimper into Rin’s ear, voice dripping with desire, thighs quivering at Rin’s sides desperate for release. Rin would tease him, slow thrusts and lingering kisses. This drove Haru insane – there were many instances where he wanted to cry out that he hated Rin (whether he meant it or not, he himself felt guilty to even think about it), but his moans would drown out his words. “Please, Rin, please let me...” he pleaded to no avail. It was always Rin who let out the last groan. Haru would dig his fingernails into his back, informing Rin that it wasn’t over yet, that he too had to benefit. There was always a round two.

Haru loved pain too much – and Rin loved to hurt him.

  


Haru smelled of morning coffee. 

The sunlight peeking through the bedroom blinds created a halo above his head. He would always wake up alone, with Rin getting out of bed way too early for a swim. Haru walked around the apartment barefoot, enjoying solitude. He poured his cappuccino and made breakfast for one. He positioned himself back under the covers and closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the key unlocking the door, footsteps entering the room and then the warmth of arms around him. Holding him close. 

This was Rin’s second favourite part of being with Haru – the first, of course, being inside him. Burying his face into Haru’s soft locks, his heart beating comfortably within his chest. Limbs intertwined beneath the sheets. There was never a point in making the bed. It would only return to its chaotic state within five minutes of them being in it together. 

“Haru,” Rin murmured, his lips tickling the back of Haru’s neck.  
“Mmm?”  
“Look at me.”  
Haru shifted so that his face was inches away from Rin’s. Rin placed his hand beneath Haru’s chin and tilted his head back so that their eyes met. Rin couldn’t help but get lost in Haru’s eyes. There were endless oceans within them. He could drown in them for hours. Rin smiled softly and planted a kiss on the corner of Haru’s mouth. A faint blush crept along Haru’s cheeks at the sudden unexpected act of affection. He held his hand out for Rin to hold, and the red-haired boy did just that. He grasped it tightly, never wanting to let go. It was moments like these that sent fireworks exploding in Haru’s heart.

Haru was falling for him, though it was steady. 

He found himself on top of Rin’s muscular body, straddling him. Rin looked up at him in surprise, his lips parting to speak but being hushed by Haru’s finger. 

“Don’t speak,” Haru whispered, his voice hoarse. Rin obeyed him for once and encouraged Haru to proceed by gently stroking Haru’s inner thighs. Haru nervously reached for the lube on the bedside table and avoided Rin’s gaze as he slowly applied it to Rin’s dick, feeling it twitch with each stroke. 

“Nngh…” Rin gasped as he got harder, his breathing slightly accelerating when he watched Haru apply the lube to himself next. 

“Ready?” Haru knew his face was probably as red as a beetroot by now. 

He wasn’t used to looking down at Rin, the red strands of his hair strewn all over the pillow, his back pushed into the mattress. 

“Just do it,” Rin replied through gritted teeth, impatient but strangely turned on at the thought of Haru gaining control over him. Rin wasn’t one to have his top position stolen from him, however Haru seemed confident to show him what he’s got. Haru whimpered at the feeling of being stretched as he lowered himself onto Rin’s dick, his arms trembling as he tried to stay upright. Rin inhaled sharply as Haru’s hips began to move, his nails leaving faint pink lines along his thighs. 

“Ah…” Rin sighed when Haru reached the perfect pace. This wasn’t what they were used to. It was certainly something Haru wouldn’t mind doing more often, deviating from their regular routine of Rin just fucking Haru senseless until one of them collapsed from exhaustion.

It felt so, so good right now, he had to resist the urge to close his eyes. He didn’t want to miss the sight of Rin with his head tilted back beneath him, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip and drawing a tiny bead of blood. His chest rising and falling rapidly as Haru quickened his movements. 

Rin was getting closer and closer, and he could tell by the way Rin started to thrust his hips up to match Haru’s rhythm. “Such a good boy, Haru, such a good b- _fuck._ ” Haru tightened his grip around him and kissed roughly along his jawline, sucking on the bare flesh hard enough for there to be bruises later on. Rin’s mind ran wild and so did his mouth, inaudibly cursing and gasping for air. 

The predator had become the prey. He at least wanted some power.

“ _Rin!_ ” Haru whined long and loud when Rin hit his prostate. Much to Rin’s pleasure, Haru’s moans echoed throughout the room as he continued to hit the spot over and over again. 

“I… Rin don’t – _ah_ \- stop… please… fuck me…” Haru’s voice trailed off as he climaxed all over Rin’s stomach. Rin followed soon after, warm and familiar inside Haru. Haru’s arms fell limp by his sides and he laid his head on Rin’s abdomen, his tongue cleaning up the mess he made. Rin chuckled lowly and played with Haru’s hair. 

“Come up here and lemme taste you,” he smirked. Haru crawled up and slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth, missing the way it felt against his. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, their lips never breaking contact, not even for a breath. Until Rin started to massage Haru’s cheek with his thumb and Haru felt a suppressed emotion rise up to his chest again. 

“You’re amazing, Haru, did you know that?” Rin bit Haru’s earlobe playfully. Haru flushed and hid his face in the crook of Rin’s neck. He gathered up all the courage he had in him to mutter the words “I think I love you”. He felt Rin stiffen and instantly regretted even admitting he had feelings for Rin that where deeper than lust. He peeked up at Rin from underneath his fringe and saw that he had a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“You know, you’re not so bad,” Rin responded light-heartedly to Haru’s mild disappointment. 

_Shit. I think I love you too._

  
  
Haru smelled of late Friday nights and smoke. 

The air was chilly outside and he shuffled closer to Rin, his hands deep in his coat pockets and his face hidden behind his scarf. The dead leaves on the footpath crunched beneath their feet as they walked through the night, two adolescents under the stars. 

When they reached the end of the block, Rin swiftly picked Haru up and held him against a wall. He discarded his scarf and leaned in, his breath cold against Haru’s neck.

“You’re all mine.” Rin inhaled Haru’s scent – expensive cologne and a hint of chlorine. 

Haru’s hips buckled under Rin’s touch, soft skin against soft skin. He hoisted himself up by wrapping his legs around Rin’s waist, his hands firmly placed on Rin’s broad shoulders. Haru needed Rin now, never mind the fact that they were out in the open and that his back was aching from the hard concrete behind him. 

Rin cocked his head, eyebrow raised, when he heard pants unzipping. “Oh?” he smirked, glancing down at Haru’s dick hard against his stomach. “Excited, are we?”

Haru bit his lip and attempted to put on the sexiest expression he could. A low growl sounded in Rin’s throat, and soon Haru found himself with his legs flung over Rin’s shoulders and his dick between his lips. 

“ _Rin,_ ” he hissed, hands against the wall as Rin bobbed his head along his length expertly. Rin moaned softly when Haru’s dick grazed the back of his throat, leaving Haru stunned when the boy on his knees managed to fit his whole cock in his mouth without gagging. Someone, anyone, could walk around the corner at any moment and encounter them like that. Rin’s lips wet with Haru’s pre-cum, Haru’s eyes shut tightly with his thighs pressed against Rin’s face as he came hard and warm into Rin’s mouth. Neither of them were thinking straight enough to worry about that. Rin swallowed all of Haru before standing up to allow Haru to regain his composure. He took out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it up, illuminating the dim alley with a bright orange flame as he held the lighter to the tip.

“Let’s save the rest for when we get home, okay?” he blew out a puff of smoke. “That means no bathroom sex in the club.”

“What a shame.”

  
The music was loud enough to make Haru dizzy, almost to the point where he felt like collapsing onto the floor. Rin insisted he come with him every weekend to meet up with the friends he had made in Australia. Haru never fully acknowledged them. The way they watched him like a hawk when he was on the dance floor made him feel uneasy, especially when Rin wasn’t nearby. Rin told him he was just being paranoid. Haru knew that wasn’t the case when he ended up with a pair of unknown hands around his waist and a hard on against the back of his jeans. 

“Fuck off,” he pushed the guy whose face belonged to one of Rin’s friends away and raised this fist for a blow to the head only to be stopped by two more pairs of hands. 

“Look at you, so pretty with that scowl on your face,” an older man hummed in his ear, fingers hooking into Haru’s belt. He could hear his heart pounding over the music.

Rin. Rin. Rin.

“Get your hands off him.”

_Rin._

His face displayed the look of murder. He delivered the blow Haru couldn’t and pulled him out of the man’s grasp, leaving him with a bloody nose. 

“We are never fucking coming back here again,” Rin hissed, his grip on Haru’s wrist so tight that Haru could feel a bruise coming on. 

Once outside, Rin shoved Haru into a taxi and barked orders at the confused driver to take them home. The cab ride was silent. Rin never took his eyes off the window beside him his brows furrowed in frustration. 

When they arrived, it was Haru who spoke first. “Are you going to punish me?” he asked quietly. 

“For what?” Rin was astonished. 

“For not taking care of myself.”

Rin sighed and gave him an exasperated smile.“No. I’m going to make love to you.”

And that’s exactly what he did. There was no more pain, no more begging. Only the hushed exchanges of “I love you” and skin against skin. Rin’s fingers gently brushed back Haru’s hair so he could swim in the colour of his eyes. 

Haru was Rin’s happy little pill, and Rin overdosed on him daily. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> well. this initially wasn't supposed to be a 2k rinharu smut fic but here we are.


End file.
